Soun Hatake Hyuuga
Soun Hatake Hyuuga Bild:Soun.jpg Profil Alter: 31 Jahre Geburtstag: 03. Dezember Vater: Shikano Nara Mutter: Ayumi Hatake Bruder: Soji Nara Ehefrau Shizuka Hyuuga Sohn Seichi Paul Hyuuga Hatake Informationen Rang: Jounin Clan: Hyuuga / Nara Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konohagakure Team: 666 Allgemeines Soun Hatake Hyuuga ist Konohas Stratege und bisher der einzige der es neben Shikaku geschafft hat Shikamaru im Schach zu schlagen, er ist sogar geringfügig besser. Nach außen hin wirkt er für einen Nara ziemlich untypisch, da er nicht den gleichen müden Blick wie diese hat, was allerings mit den Jahren immer mehr zum Vorschein tritt. Er ist für einen Nara eigentlich recht aktiv, da er viel unterwegs ist und sich natürlich auch viel um sein Team kümmert. Der einzige Mensch der Souns "Nara-Modus" kennt ist Shizuka, die ihn dann beobachtet wie er sich auf die Couch oder aufs Bett flegelt, ne Tasse Tee neben sich stehen hat und auf seinem Bauch entweder ne Zeitung oder ein Schachbrett liegen. Souns Charakter ist relativ vielseitig, so ist er zum einen ziemlich intelligent, aber zum anderen auch wieder recht faul, was man in Teilen auch an seinen Strategien erkennen kann "Je weniger wir uns anstrengen müssen, desto länger haben wir Kraft". Er ist ziemlich nett zu seinen Mitmenschen, so vor allem zu seiner Frau oder auch zu seinen Teammitgliedern und hat wie Kakashi ebenfalls (das scheint irgendwie so eine Ader der Hatakes zu sein) ein ziemlich väterliches auftreten, was Kinder angeht. Was noch bemerkenswert ist ... Soun, der eigentlich durch seine größe (1,95m) recht Hühnenhaft wirkt und eine selbstbewusste und zielsichere Erscheinung an den Tag legt hat Angst vor Schlangen. Familie Souns Eltern sind niemand anderes als Shikano Nara, der leicht perverse Cousin von Shikaku Nara und Ayumi Hatake, der Tante von Kakashi und Schwester von Sakumo. Beide hatten zwischenzeitlich ein Verhältnis, aus welcher Verbindung Soun entstand. Vor mittlerweile genau einem Jahr hat Soun seine Shizuka geheiratet, mit welcher er sogar schon einen Sohn Seichi hat. Er liebt die beiden abgöttisch und würde alles für sie tun. Shizuka liegt ihm dabei besonderst am Herzen, da sie es ist die ihm stehts halt gibt, seine Eigenarten erträgt und trotz ihrer recht rauhen Art ziemlich liebevoll zu ihm ist. Sein Sohn Seichi, von ihm liebvoll Paul genannt, ist sein ganzer stolz oder wie er auch sagt seine Altersvorsorge, da Seichi schon früh in der Lage war zu sprechen (kein Wunder...wenn man das Kind an Klaus gibt^^) Soun ist Mitglied des Nara und des Hyuuga Clans, trug bis zur Hochzeit allerdings den Nachnamen seiner Mutter... mittlerweile wurde der Nachname seiner Frau drangehängt, ja Soun ist einer derjenigen die den Nachnamen der Frau annehmen genau wie Akira Sarutobi. Daher ist Souns Verwandschaft Recht groß, da er relativ viele Nichten und Neffen hat. Souns Vergangenheit Nach seiner Geburt lebte Soun bei seinem Vater, wurde mit diesem allerdings nie wirklich warm, da er ständig bei irgendwelchen Frauen rumhurte. Seine Mutter tat ihm richtig leid. Schon früh lernte er die Künste des Nara Clans, da sein Vater der Meinung war, dass die Techniken gut zum Frauen fangen sei und mim alter von 6 war er bereits Genin, mit 8 Chunin. Er sollte eines Tages dann eine Schriftrolle zu seiner Mutter bringen, doch ging er unterwegs verloren. Aus irgendeinem nicht bekannten Grund hatte er sich verlaufen, dies ist etwas was man heutzutage als das "Ryoga Phänomen" bezeichnen würde. Mag aber auch daran liegen, dass er von einer Schlange gebissen wurde und durch das Gift verwirrt durch die Gegend lief. Irgendwann kam er dann ausgehungert vor die Tür eines Hauses deren Besitzer ihn herein baten und mit essen versorgten. Die Besitzer waren niemand geringeres als Leute von der Oganisation Mithril, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten auf der Welt für Frieden und Harmonie zu sorgen. Diese Organisation wurde sogar von den Ninjadörfnern geduldet. Sie wollten gerade eine Geiselnahme in einem Dorf in der Nähe beenden und hatten in diesem verlassenen Haus ihr Quartier aufgeschlagen. Soun hörte sich deren Plan an und widersprach diesen und machte kurzerhand einen wesentlich besseren. Davon beindruckt nahm ihn der Chef, Heji Hirai, gleich in die Organisation auf. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich schon auf den Rang eines Sergeants hochgearbeitet und schaffte es später sogar zum Lieutenant und wurde Anführer der Einheit Ourzu, er selbst war darin natürlich Ourzu 1.In dieser Gruppe waren auch seine späteren Freunde Sousuke Sagara, Kurtz Weber und seine Vize Melissa Mao. In dieser Zeit verlor er auch sein rechtes Auge im Kampf gegen einen Uchiha ...als Ausgleich dafür nahm er stattdessen seines und hat daher wie sein Cousin Kakashi ein emplantiertes Sharingan. Eines Tages bekamen sie den Auftrag in Konohagakure auf Takara Hirai, der Tochter des Organisationschefes, aufzupassen, da sie ein spezielles Kekkei Genkei besaß, dass nicht in die Hände des bösen übergehen sollte. In Einverständnis mit dem Hokage organisierte man für Soun Hatake (der ja als Soun Nara in Konoha nur registriert war) eine Wohnung und setzte ihn auf den Rang eines Jounin. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die Organisation Mithril eigentlich nur ein Teil genau der bösen Organisation "Kreis der Dämmerung" war, die es auf Takara abgesehen hatte und Sousuke entführt wurde, lies es sich Soun Hatake nicht nehmen und schnappte sich ein paar fähige Leute, befreite Sousuke und legte das Hauptquartier in Schutt und Asche. Somit wurde die Organisation Mithril von ihrem fähigsten Lieutenant aufgelöst. Soun blieb jedoch weiter in Konoha, da Heji Hirai noch lebte und er Sousuke versprochen hatte Takara mit ihm zu beschützen. Doch bekam er auch mal eine Aufgabe durch den Hokage, da dieser unbedingt jemanden mit Souns Fähigkeiten brauchte, und so kam Soun Hatake (der Name wurde vom Yattsudaime offziel und rechtskräftig auf Souns Wunsch von Nara auf Hatake geändert) schließlich nach Otogakure, wo er sich in Shizuka Hyuuga verliebte, die er eigentlich beseitigen sollte. Er lernte sie jedoch lieben und nahm sie mit nach Konohagakure und handelte sich damit einigen Ärger mit Otogakure und vor allem mit Schlangen ein. Doch schließlich und endlich, besonderst durch die Hilfe des Hokagen, nahm dies ein gutes Ende. Nachdem Heji Hirai offiziel von seiner anderen Tochter Teletha Testarossa getötet wurde, hatte Soun eigentlich keinen Grund mehr in Konoha zu bleiben, doch hatte er sich für Konoha entschieden, allein schon weil die Familie seiner Shizuka dort lebte. Der Höhepunkt von Souns Leben war trotz all der Action die er hatte die Hochzeit mit seiner Shizuka und die Geburt seines Paul. Team 666 Soun wurde aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten zum Sensei von Team 666 ernannt. Mit ihn in seinem erfolgreichen Team sind Sheena Yagami die Heilerin, Misao Sarutobi und seine Nichte Kina Yagami und Negi Yagami seinem Schwager. Er versucht sein bestes um alle vier möglichst gut zu trainieren und sie zu großen Ninja zu machen. Techniken Soun hat einen ziemlich eigenen Kampfstil, da er trotz seines hühnenhaften Erscheinens eine totale Nahkampfniete ist. Soun ist ein reiner Fernkämpfer und seine Techniken beruhen größtenteils darauf den Gegner auf Distanz zu halten um den Gegner dann aus der Ferne mit seinem Bogen zu bearbeiten. Er ist ein erstklassiger Bogenschütze und trifft sein ziel eigentlich immer. Er ist in der Lage Ninjutsu des Erd und des Donnerelementes einzusetzen, wobei man sagen muss, dass er mit dem Donnerelement nicht so gut klar kommt wie mit dem Erdelement. Soun plant seine Kämpfe immer im vorraus, ergo bevor er seine erste Attacke einsetzt hat er schon ne Vorstellung wie der Kampf abläuft. Desweiteren hat er ein Sharigan im rechten Auge womit er die Bewegungen seines Gegners beobachtet und sommit besser voraussehen kann wo er hinschießen musso der was sein Gegner vorhat. An seinen beiden Armen sind an der Kleidung jweieils zwei Schriftrollen befestigt über welche er quasi nur streichen muss um einen Pfeil zu beschwören, wobei er meistens nur die auf der rechten Seite benutzt da dort die Schriftrolle für den Standartpfeil und den Pfeil mit dem Explosionssiegel hängt. Auf seiner linken Seite hat er die vergifteten Pfeile, der eine hat ein tötliches Gift, der andere ein lähmendes. Sein größtes Steckenpferd ist allerdings das Aufspüren Jagen und Einfangen. Er ist in der Lage wie Kakashi die Ninken zu beschwören, Ninjahunde. Seine zwei meist beschworenen sind der Dackel Bodo und der Mops Pakkun. Mit diesen ist er in der Lage den Gegner aufzuspüren, welchen er dann aus der Entfernung beobachtet und dann entweder mit einem vergifteten Pfeil schlafen legt oder wenn er doch näher ran muss ihn attackiert und dazu drängt in seine Kagemane zu laufen. Genjutsu: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ~~ Höllenvision ~~ Ninjutsu: Kuchiyose Tobidougu ~~Waffenbeschwörung~~ Shunshin no Jutsu ~~ Körperflimmern ~~ Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikations Shuriken ~~ Kanashibari no Jutsu ~~ Temporäre Paralyse ~~ Kuchiyose no Jutsu ~~ Beschwörung ~~ Soshuha ~~ Manipulierte Klingen ~~ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikation ~~ Bunshin Daibakuha ~~ Große Klon Explosion ~~ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Shurikenschattenreplikation ~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Ayatsuito no Jutsu ~~ Fadentechnik ~~ Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Massenschattenreplikation ~~ Kage Ya no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikations Pfeil~~ Ya Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Pfeilschattenreplikation ~~ Tajū Ya Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Massenpfeilschattenreplikation ~~ Jutsu des Erdelementes: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu no Jutsu~~ Innere Enthauptung ~~ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Erd Replikation ~~ Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu~~ Schlammfluss ~~ Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu ~~ Erddrachbombe~~ Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu~~ Erdwand ~~ Doton: Kurogane Karada ~~ Eisenkörper ~~ Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu~~ Sumpf der Unterwelt ~~ Kyuichose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu ~~ Aufspüren ~~ Jutsu des Donnerelementes: Raiton: Raiya no Jutsu ~~Donnerpfeil ~~ Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi ~~ Blitzrüstung ~~ Raiton: Hi no Hagane ~~ Flügel aus Stahl ~~ Nara Clan Jutsu: Kagemane no Jutsu ~~ Schattenimitation ~~ Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu ~~ Schatten-Genick-Bindung ~~ Kage Nui ~~ Schattenstickerei ~~ Kage Yose no Jutsu ~~ Schattenbeschwörung ~~ Shuriken Kagemane no Jutsu ~~ Schuriken Schattenimitation ~~ Kage Assho no Jutsu ~~ Schattendomination ~~ Kage Gijin no Jutsu ~~ Schattenpersonifizierung ~~ Sharingan: Mangekyou Sharingan: Susanno ~~ Gott des Sturms ~~